$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 8 & 4 \\ 3 & 0 & 4 \\ 3 & 6 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 3 & 3 \\ 8 & 0 & 6 \\ 4 & 4 & 3\end{array}\right]$